Various types of barrier systems for roadways are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,803, 4,500,225, 4,624,601, 4,806,044, 4,815,889, and 4,828,425. Barrier systems of this type are adapted to be placed at selected positions on a roadway or at a roadway construction site. These conventional systems comprise a plurality of steel-reinforced cement modules pivotally interconnected together at their ends.
Therefore, impact loads imparted to the system, such as by a motor vehicle, are absorbed through the pin connections located immediately adjacent to the point of impact. Further, large, conventional steel reinforced concrete modules do not, by themselves, aid in absorbing impact loads. Further, each module weighs approximately 4,500-9,000 pounds and requires a crane or the like for repair or replacement purposes when it is damaged.